


The work of Hans Christian Andersen?

by Indus_orr



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Normal high school
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indus_orr/pseuds/Indus_orr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brown hair always swept across his forehead as it did now. The only time his hair didn't was her he  was lying down ,he always thought he looked to skinny when he was lying down and I would call him a geek. His name, Sam Carlton</p>
            </blockquote>





	The work of Hans Christian Andersen?

. His brown hair always swept across his forehead as it did now. The only time his hair didn't was her he was lying down ,he always thought he looked to skinny when he was lying down and I would call him a geek. His name, Sam Carlton. My best friend, make that my only friend. We started to be friends in grade nine,two years after we are unsepratable . He sat next to me in a cross legged fashion on the floor of this hell of a school. He would never know how I really felt.  
"Hay, jake you ok?" His blue eyes looked in to mine. I quickly put my head down."mm" he stands up to his full height. "Come on let's go than" Sam put his hand out to pick me up off the barely washed floor. A girl in black and red walks by so I swat his hand away and get up . "Ya" I stand only a centimetre taller than him but I hunch when I walk I have to get over that habit. That's when I fall in to a girl. Stupid. "What the fuck "she gets up and looks down on me. I wish to crawl in to a hole. Sam halls me to my feet and pulls me out of the circle that has been created after I ran in to the girl. "S-sorry" "I told you you have to look where your going. You can't walk in the halls with your head down and in la la land all the time" Sam pats me on the arm "ya" bong the bell rings for classes." Got to go, math see you at lunch jake" I smile when he turns.  
What class do I have next?  
English ... I hate this class the teacher talks about her cat... I put my head down on the desk. I half listen to her rant about how most story's have a darker side."The life of Hans Christian Andersen resembles that of his famous fairy tale, "The Story of the Little Mermaid." In letters written to his beloved young friend Edvard Collin Andersen said "Our friendship is like 'The Mysteries', it should not be analyzed," and "I long for you as though you were a beautiful Calabrian girl." In the fairy tale, written when " my attention was on her fully."outsider who lost his prince to another. " ya I know how that feels. "Jake?" Crap was that the teachers voice."ya" I look up to her at my desk " I asked you a question " "sorry what was it?" The teacher looked way " ugh any one know the answer ?" I don't bother to Liston to the answer. Lunch .lunch I look up at the clock. 12:18. Two minute to lunch. I don't want to tell him. Ever, imagine losing my best friend . My only friend. I ca... Bong the bell rings..n't. Maybe. I stand up and go to my locker.  
He is standing at my locker, his light frame leaning on my locker. His sweater hangs from his shoulders. " Sam " I push him to get to my locker. He stands close to me. Way to close. I open the lock with a couple spins and shove my books in it. "I am starved" he steps back. I look down " ya" he swishes his hair to the side " ya you are coming over to my house tonight right?" My eyes widen I look down more." Y-ya" Sam punches me "is that all you say in school." I smile " no" " good" he smiles at me" food, we Need food."  
The cafe smells like the smokers that reside in the back but he sits next to me so I don't complain. 2:30 can not come any sooner . We talk privately about games nothing that really mattered. His brown hair swept across his forehead.


End file.
